ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Joker
The Joker is a psychopathic and homicidal maniac as well as crime lord based in Gotham City, and is by far the most vicious adversary that Batman has ever faced. In addition to being a deadly and unpredictable physical combatant, his mind is both brilliant and ruthless, making him one of Gotham's most notorious criminal masterminds. His crimes require no motivation other than his sadistic desire to show people the meaninglessness of life through pain and death, and the desire to see the world remade in his own image. He is constantly adapting his personality and his psychosis to respond to the world around him, sometimes a harmless trickster and at others a brutal mass-murderer. Batman is his only worthy opponent, and even though Joker has passed up multiple chances to murder the dark knight, he has had no such problems with killing Jason Todd and severely wounding Batgirl. Although his origins are unknown and shrouded in mystery, it is known that prior to the chemical accident that scarred his mind and body he was the small-time thug known as the Red Hood. Almost completely unpredictable, with nearly no regard for Human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny, and is often joined by his henchgirl and lover Harley Quinn, whom he had turned insane. Though he is devoid of empathy or pity for anyone apart of his wicked schemes, he does have an exception when it comes to Harley. Biography Starting of a Joke Accounts of the Joker's origins have been varied and numerous. Even before becoming the Joker, his DNA was not available on any records. He himself has told the story of how he came to be with several different versions, saying that sometimes he remembers it one way, sometimes another; and that if he has to have a past, he prefers it be multiple choice. What has remained the most consistent is that his first encounter with the Batman was while he was acting in the identity of the Red Hood, along with a gang of other thugs, committing a robbery in or near the Ace Chemical Factory. During this robbery he either tripped into a vat of chemicals, or was accidentally pushed in by Batman. After exposure to the vat full of experimental chemicals his lips were stained bright red, his hair was made bright green, and his skin was made bleached chalk white permanently. Turning to a life of crime, Joker established a gang and began terrorizing Gotham City, quickly rising to the top of the Gotham's criminal underworld. This greatly upset the established order of Gotham's crime families, however after many years Joker had earned the title of Gotham's King, reigning over the underworld. Therapy Equals Love Joker, at one point of his stay in Arkham Asylum received Doctor Harleen Quinzel as his psychiatrist. Over time the two would grow to have feelings for each other, and he eventually manages to convince her to free him, afterwards his men take over the Asylum and Joker gave Dr. Quinzel electroshock therapy. Quinzel then volunteers to jump into the chemicals that created the Joker, bleaching her skin and completing her transformation into his lover, Harley Quinn. The Joker and Harley would then be known as the "King and Queen of Gotham". However, Quinn is ultimately apprehended by Batman, and is forced to join Amanda Waller's government task force comprised of captured super villains. Fighting for Love During the Suicide Squad's first mission, Joker attempts to extract Harley from the Squad. He tortures one of Waller's security officers into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs used to control the criminals are manufactured, and threatens one of the scientists there to disable the bomb implanted in Harley's neck. Joker then gives the security officer a cell phone to give to Harley, so that he can signal her when to escape. After commandeering one of Waller's helicopters, Joker and his men rescue Harley in Midway City. However, the chopper is shot down. While Harley jumps out onto a nearby building, Joker apparently perishes in the explosion, prompting a heartbroken Harley to rejoin the Squad. After the mission, the Joker, revealed to have survived the crash, breaks into Belle Reve prison to free Harley from her cell, and the two reunite before Joker says, "Let's go home". Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology: Due to his chemical submergence, Joker has gained beyond average advantages over normal humans as well as further exposure has tainted his physiology. * Pain Resistance * Joker Venom Immunity Abilities * Genius-Level Intelligence: Joker is extremely intelligent, able to go to-to-toe with Batman for years. ** Expert Schemer: Joker is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself, due to him being completely unpredictable. Hence, he was ultimately able to somewhat gain the upper hand against his opponent by finally managing to trap and murder Batman's protegee Robin. * Intimidation: Joker, due to his capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they refused. This the one quality that Joker and Batmanhave in common to an extent. * Pathological Fearlessness: Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Batman's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. This makes the Joker the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemy. Category:Villains Category:Joker's Gang Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Anarchist Category:Saboteurs Category:Burglars Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Gangsters Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Injustice League